


【熙铁】HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [2]
Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: Fall Out Boy标题同名听歌说话
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641883
Kudos: 5





	【熙铁】HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T

**Author's Note:**

> Fall Out Boy标题同名听歌说话

> _I'm just kinda too frozen_
> 
> _You were the only one_
> 
> _That even kinda came close_

两个活人和一只猫。这是全宇宙和人类文明相关的最后配置。

黄旭熙是小型宇宙飞船Lucy号的驾驶员。目前他唯一的乘客是科学家肖俊、他的作品和一只黑猫。他们为了人类灭亡前最后的任务结伴旅行了很久，久到黄旭熙开始意识到肖俊正在一蹶不振。肖俊每天做的最多的事情就是对着舷窗发呆，宇宙好像不经意就打败了他。

发呆的过程中肖俊开始思考：既然死亡迟早会来敲他的门，为什么还要活着苦苦挣扎呢。终于有一天肖俊做了决定。支开黄旭熙以后他去浴室给自己放了些热水，考虑到要为黄旭熙节约资源他没有放很多。飞船上的浴缸尺寸可以调节，他故意选择了一个只有紧紧抱住膝盖蜷缩起来才能勉强容身的大小。因为模拟重力他无法做到调转姿势。这里只能勉强让他联想到子宫，但也够了。

说实在的他没有勇气尝试窒息的痛苦，最终他选择了剃须刀。装刀片的手动剃须刀是他偷偷带上来的，肖俊蛮喜欢复古的东西，没想到却用在这种场合。肖俊捏着刀片象征性地比划了几下，思考合适的角度和深浅。过了一会他又笑话自己过度较真，科学家的职业病真是改不掉。

肖俊想要唱歌，或者至少听一听音乐。可惜以防黄旭熙太早找到他，他把自己的外置神经网络挂在了猫身上，猫不太喜欢，可能正在飞船里上蹿下跳想要甩掉桎梏。猫倒是比他自在多了。

肖俊想了想，还是闭着眼睛干脆利落地在手腕上划出一条口子；他不想浪费热水。在他失去意识以前他的低配模拟子宫最好还能保持温暖。肖俊把流血的手腕沉进热水里，刀伤疼，水流和温度的刺激也疼，但他久违地觉得放松起来。他安慰自己这不是逃避，他只是在回溯自己的人生。

大约过了多久呢。肖俊不知道，他的意识昏沉沉。他觉得冷，幸好水还热。他的力气从手腕上的伤口流走了，热水里的妖精——如果浴缸里也有迷你罗蕾莱[1]——想要把他拽近温暖柔和的梦世界。但是肖俊的美梦被打破了，不速之客的身份只有一个可能。

黄旭熙在氤氲的蒸汽里大口喘气，刚才撞开浴室门花了他不少力气。看到肖俊苍白的脸上还有呼吸时他显而易见地松了口气。黄旭熙把肖俊从水里捞出来，快速包扎他手上的伤口。肖俊身上的水分让他觉得冷，也清醒。疼痛的感觉终于重新占据他的神经。

肖俊打了个冷颤，他从眼睑的缝隙里看到黄旭熙脸颊的硬朗线条。肖俊意识到他在生气。但是黄旭熙一言不发地擦干他的身体又把他塞进被窝。

为什么生气呢，为什么要在乎呢，肖俊无力思考。他带着很快黄旭熙会放任他不管的侥幸心理睡着。然而他醒来时黄旭熙仍然在原地守着，衣服没换、甚至连姿势都没有变一下。

肖俊张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。首先开口的是黄旭熙。

“你为什么可以这么狠心？”黄旭熙拉住了肖俊包扎好的手，他的声音微弱又颤抖，仿佛被划了一刀的是他自己。肖俊看着天花板，他觉得自己被虚无环绕，但是虚无仍在和他保持距离，隔在中间的坚实壁垒就是黄旭熙。

“你一定需要一个理由才能活下去么？”黄旭熙接着问，“希望没有了，同伴没有了，还有什么是我能给你的？”黄旭熙的声音变得激烈起来。肖俊终于看向他，但是他还是保持沉默。

“我爱你。你不爱自己，换我来爱你好不好？”黄旭熙说。爱的字眼终于在肖俊心里燃起一点火花，他的存在还是有目的的。

“扬扬呢？”肖俊问，扬扬是他设计的仿生人，尚未被开启。他们来到太空的最初目的是为了投放作为人类全部历史记录载体的刘扬扬。黄旭熙颓然发出一声、接着是一连串苦笑。他跳过肖俊的问题起身打算离开；肖俊不需要他，自然就没有理由留下。

肖俊下意识伸手拉住他的衣角。

黄旭熙转过来，看到肖俊欲言又止的忐忑神色。肖俊怕他，怕他太在乎，也怕他完全不在乎。黄旭熙的神色不得已软化下来，他回到床边跪好，试探着攀上肖俊的脸颊。

肖俊闭上眼睛，接受了他的吻。

肖俊不是在和黄旭熙接吻，他只是接受被吻。在他眼里黄旭熙过于投入，虽然这不代表这个过程不值得享受。黄旭熙跪在他床边，双手近乎虔诚地托起他的脸。黄旭熙不急不缓，他靠近肖俊以后首先利用机会仔细打量。他的手指跟着视线一路滑下去，从额角、太阳穴、眉眼，到不明显的痣、颧骨和嘴唇。他们的呼吸纠缠在一起。黄旭熙轻轻勾起肖俊的下巴吻上去，在他唇角辗转着施加压力。舔舐和轻咬无法让双方满足，肖俊微微张开嘴，嘤咛一声算是给了黄旭熙许可。他们的舌尖轻轻撞在一起。黄旭熙灵巧柔软的舌把他无以言表的爱与欲望一起推进了肖俊口腔，他扣住肖俊脸庞的手也开始用力，亲吻爱人怎么都是不够的，尽管在这个等式里黄旭熙一个人要付出两人份的感情。肖俊终于放弃了，他不再吝啬于回应，直到双方都不得不分开来索求氧气。

“好好休息。”黄旭熙说。

> _I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz_
> 
> _And stuffing that comes out of you_
> 
> _I took too many hits off this memory_
> 
> _I need to come down_

黄旭熙由此开始肆无忌惮地向肖俊索吻，所以他们在驾驶室、走廊、餐厅还有浴室接吻。尤其是浴室，为了节约用水。至于他们有没有趁着洗澡做点别的连猫也不知道。

黄旭熙给出的理由是反正只剩他们两个，全宇宙都是他们的二人世界。那时肖俊在给猫准备晚饭，被黄旭熙的肉麻吓得手抖，猫粮叮叮当当撒了一地。猫跳到桌子上表示不满，黄旭熙却作势要捂它的眼睛。

“你做什么？”肖俊把铲子丢回猫粮桶。

“它还小，不可以看。”黄旭熙用另一只手去揽肖俊的腰把他勾得近一点。他的小臂和肖俊的腰等长，他唇瓣的形状和肖俊的契合。这次黄旭熙难得地很快放开了肖俊，但他没有撤回肖俊腰上的手。

“它咬我。”黄旭熙举起留着猫齿印的另一只手。

“你活该。”肖俊说，但他还是安慰一样舔了舔他的指尖。

再后来他们干脆共用一间卧室，理由自然是为了节约能源，连一向养尊处优的猫也勉为其难和他们一起住。黄旭熙每天早上醒来时都有他们是在做星际蜜月旅行的错觉，可是总有一些细节无时无刻不提醒他现实并非如此美好。肖俊每天都会花很多时间——太多时间——检查储存舱里仿生人的状况，这也罢了，那毕竟是他的心血；更重要的问题是他们持有的资源储备开始显现出令人担忧的缩减态势。

黄旭熙每天都会做例行的飞船巡视，他是Lucy号的驾驶员，在这种不得已的情况下也兼任工程师。平时无人的房间都早早被他调整至休眠模式，可是很多地方依然显露出衰败的态势。肖俊最在乎的当然是装着仿生人储存舱的房间，他每天都会事无巨细地给黄旭熙讲那个房间的变化，说是衰退也不为过；当然他说的最多的是仿生人的状况，黄旭熙不懂，也不感兴趣，但是这种时候肖俊总是更开心，他不舍得打断他。

黄旭熙很少去仿生人的房间，但是必要的维护还是要做。肖俊告诉他天花板出了问题，但是衔接板块需要专用的螺母，他们并没有这种储备。黄旭熙不得已用胶带把松动的部分贴回去。他们对这截胶带对整个房间的美学影响评头论足一番，最终达成虽然不好看至少能用的实用主义共识。

话是这样说，实际他们各自在心底腹诽这样肯定没用。果然他们的飞船在规避黑洞引力范围时发出不同寻常的震动。肖俊首先听到装配有仿生人储存舱的房间里传来倒塌的声响，他担心储存舱的电源被切断，还没有意识到可能的风险身子就先动起来。黄旭熙拉不住他，只能尽量降低身体重心跟着他过去。果不其然整个房间的电路都危在旦夕，天花板的人造阳光闪烁几下就灭了，储存舱也开始显示重启倒计时。这个仿生人的电子回路里记载了有迹可循的人类历史，甚至包括这座飞船。今天肖俊原本在录入从他们起航起发生的事，现在一旦重启传输中的记录就会全部消失。他不能眼睁睁看着这种事情发生。

肖俊眯着眼睛在黑暗中尝试穿过倒塌的架子，可是他动作不够敏捷；后面跟着的黄旭熙眼疾手快接住旁边摇摇欲坠的杂物，又腾出手去护肖俊的脑袋。他们被短暂夹在几个歪倒的闲置舱体之间，黄旭熙用后背撑着倾角最大的一个，质问肖俊为什么不要命。

“那里面有咱们起航以来所有人的记录，要是就这么没了——”肖俊说。

“没了就没了！什么东西能比你的命重要？”黄旭熙吼道。肖俊想说正在传输的内容包括他们以前的同伴，还有他和黄旭熙。那是属于他们的记录。他还想解释，但是更多坍塌的杂物从他们头顶上掉下来。肖俊被黄旭熙压在地上，眼睁睁看着储存舱显示屏暗淡下去。

“看来用胶带随便贴一贴是修不了飞船的。”震荡终于平复之后黄旭熙说，他撤了支撑自己的力气压在肖俊身上。

“你好沉。”肖俊说。他从黄旭熙的颈窝看到上方空出来的一块天花板还有空洞里缺掉一截的管道。不知道掉到哪里去了，肖俊想。

“我知道。”黄旭熙说，但是他根本没有要起来的意思。肖俊原本以为他要借机揩油——他也不是真的反对黄旭熙这么做——他悄悄把手环上黄旭熙的腰时摸到一片温暖的液体。是什么东西从管道里漏出来了吗，肖俊想。然后他看到手心里的红色，也找到了缺掉的铁管。

> _Realized I cannot be with you_
> 
> _Or be just your friend_
> 
> _I love you to death_

肖俊在检查黄旭熙的伤口。黄旭熙腰侧的贯穿伤没有伤及要害；戳穿他的那截铁管虽然形状细长但并不非常锋利，是在震荡过程中被倒在黄旭熙身上的东西硬生生砸进他的血肉里去的。肖俊想要给黄旭熙止血，可是不管他怎么对伤口施加压力总是有刺眼的红色透过黄旭熙的衣服渗透出来。

肖俊脑袋里一团乱麻，支支吾吾好半天才想起飞船上还有配备的医疗舱。他一边用外置神经网络调整医疗舱的设置，一边想要扶着黄旭熙过去，可是黄旭熙根本没有动作。

“旭熙，去吧。去睡一觉，睡一觉就好；等你醒过来——”肖俊的眼泪止不住地掉。他开始估算黄旭熙的伤用医疗舱里的纳米机器人修复需要花多少时间、多少能量；医疗舱有独立电源，但是只够维持基本生命体征的，肖俊需要精打细算。

“你也不会爱上我。既然如此就没必要了，进了医疗舱就不知道会睡多久，我做不到看着你在我之前死去。”黄旭熙出声制止他，他显然也意识到能量消耗的问题，却非要举出别的理由。通常他都是直接用指腹擦掉肖俊的眼泪，现在他没有力气，连呼吸都是负担，更别提举起手。最终黄旭熙还是摇摇晃晃地站起来，肖俊赶紧架住他。黄旭熙身上好像很冷，只有伤口附近的血液是热的。黄旭熙示意他去找逃生舱，肖俊在心里警告自己不要多想。

“以后我不在的时候，你得学会保护自己才行。”黄旭熙说，他踉跄着倒进一人大的胶囊型逃生舱里。肖俊在外面看黄旭熙捡要紧的部件功能讲给他听，可是他一个字也听不进去。

“我说，我都要死了——哪怕是假装的也行——你就不能满足我的愿望吗？”黄旭熙露出他一贯的笑容。肖俊的眼泪也止住了，他知道黄旭熙的愿望是什么。他没有答话，眼睛却一个劲往储存舱的方向飘。

“也是，你把全人类都交到他身上了，也不差你一颗心。”黄旭熙发出一声“我就知道”的哀叹，自嘲一样笑着说，“你等不到人类的希望；而我，永远等不到你爱上我。都是一样的。”

肖俊被他坦然的语气问住了。黄旭熙趁机按下几个按钮，逃生舱内的小型屏幕显示弹出准备已经完成，只需要关上门。明白黄旭熙用意的肖俊终于崩溃了，他把自己的手挤进逃生舱的门框以防舱门完全关闭，哭嚎着求黄旭熙不要离开。他越发搞不懂黄旭熙了，他说他爱他，甚至连命都能换给他；现在分明有治疗的机会，就算要付出代价他也舍得。可是黄旭熙主动要离开，甚至选择了最简便快速的脱离设置。

“为什么要难过呢？”黄旭熙说，“我对你也没什么特别的。”他其实已经站不住了，一只手捂着伤口一只手扶着门框慢慢往下滑。肖俊想要去拽住他，可是他哭得没有力气。“我爱你！我爱你！求你，别走！”肖俊想起他的杀手锏，但是显然这句话的效力已经过去，对黄旭熙根本没有任何影响。

“你没必要骗我的。本来我也没法看着你在我之前死去。你死了那个仿生人就会自动启动，我可不想每天只看着他的脸。”黄旭熙停顿一下接着说，“Lucy号是我的骄傲，我很珍惜的。你要好好对她。”然后他松开了肖俊的手，关上了舱门。

> _Another day goes by_
> 
> _Oh no, this isn_ _’_ _t how the story ends_
> 
> _So hold me tight, or don_ _’_ _t_

肖俊终于明白黄旭熙评价他的“狠心”的含义。从某一时刻开始他和黄旭熙被卷入一场奇怪的竞赛：他们都努力地想要活着，找到机会却一定要比对方先死。黄旭熙赢了，战利品是肖俊被愧疚和孤独侵占的自尊心。黄旭熙说肖俊的表白是在骗人，肖俊觉得可笑；他自己都分不清楚那是不是情急之下说的谎话，黄旭熙凭什么替他下结论。

“凭什么啊——”肖俊长叹。没有人回答，Lucy号里回荡着令人恐惧的寂静。这时肖俊才真实意识到人类要完了。他走到装着仿生人的房间，面前是他用人类命运换来的最满意的作品，但现在还不是成品。肖俊试到自己颈间的脉搏，黄旭熙很喜欢咬这里，他大概是靠这个确定肖俊还在好好活着的。系统预设只要肖俊死了仿生人就会自动打开，他只要再努力一点点就可以提前完成这个计划，肖俊想要回到他的“人造子宫”——

猫打断了肖俊的沉思，它轻巧地走到肖俊身边坐下，眼睛时刻不离肖俊的脸。

“你也要拦着我吗？和旭熙一样，为什么要用短暂的心安做诱饵延长我的痛苦呢？”肖俊苦笑着揉揉猫的脑袋。实际说出黄旭熙的名字比他以为的更让他心疼，肖俊觉得他马上就要被这里其他人类的回忆吞噬了。

时间，时间！人类的敌人是永恒的时间！肖俊意识到他必须立刻从时间的嘲笑里分神，他觉得自己作为人类的一部分已经跟着黄旭熙一起死掉了，现在剩下的不过是一具必须完成使命的躯壳，因此他需要些接近人类又不完全是人类的东西维系他疲惫的精神。肖俊错过了献出爱的机会，因此以后只会更加小心翼翼。一点点友善和喜欢，到此为止。

猫对此表示不满，肖俊抱歉地摸摸它，答应把夜宵分给它一半。然后他跌跌撞撞起身跑着去找开启仿生人的控制面板；猫十分担心他，一路小跑着替他看路。肖俊冲进装仿生人储存舱的房间，那里仍有黄旭熙的血；肖俊只好先清理掉那团早已干涸的污渍。清扫的过程让他冷静下来，他看到玻璃面板上与仿生人面庞重叠自己狼狈的脸。

肖俊灰溜溜地回到房间去收拾自己，床上有一件黄旭熙的衣服。肖俊没来得及还给他。肖俊把那件衣服叠好放到床下。

现在我要时刻提醒自己忘了它，还有他。肖俊对这个决定十分满意，他要忘记尽可能多的和黄旭熙有关的东西；飞船是他的，那就尽量减少维护和巡视。“提醒自己忘记”是个悖论，但是“努力会让我在既定的失败面前少些难堪”的思想让他好受了些。而且，就像黄旭熙处理以前那些同伴的房间一样，肖俊会尽可能让那些房间保持原样，好像主人只是短暂离开、很快就会回来。

终于肖俊调整了参数和开启的前置条件，按下了启动仿生人的按钮。猫陪着他欢迎新朋友。储存舱里的仿生人睁开了眼睛。

“你就是全宇宙最后的人类吗？”他问。

“我不是，你才是。”肖俊说。

现在我终于可以坦然等待我的死亡，肖俊想。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 海涅的叙事诗《罗蕾莱》里住在莱茵河的女神罗蕾莱坐在礁石上唱歌，引诱水手投河或船只触礁。类似的故事是希腊神话中人首鸟身（也有鸟首人身、或者形似美人鱼的说法）的海妖塞壬。


End file.
